Perfect
by WritingSoul
Summary: Growing up, Frisk was forced to be perfect. If they made any mistakes, they were hit and yelled at. Now they live with Toriel and the others. When Frisk discovers their new powers, they are able to bring Chara back. What happens when Chara finds that Frisk is being bullied? Follow Frisk and the others into their day to day lives, dealing with their pasts and futures. Abuse mentions
1. Her story

**Hello, Undertale fandom!**

 **This will be a continuation of the pacifist route, but it devles into Chara and Frisk's lives before they came to the underground, as well as adding a spinkling of my own theories and twists. This will follow their day-to-day lives, with multiple conflicts.**

 **I hope you like it!**

 _ **NOTE: THIS STORY WILL NOT BE UPDATED AGAIN UNTIL STARRY SKIES IS FINISHED.**_

* * *

Frisk never regretted staying with Toriel and the others, not a second. They treated them like they were worth having around, even as they made mistakes. So it was only natural that when Chara was agitating them over their past life, they retaliated.

"Chara, you say her name, and I will rip your soul from the void it is in." Frisk said, eyes glowing an eerie purple color. They were hostile, but they pitied Chara a little. That didn't change the fact that they were going to rip them out of the void if they said anymore about their past life. Frisk was only doing this for Chara, but the anger they felt was real. Chara grinned as they flickered in and out of existence.

"Oh please," Chara sneered, "It's not like mommy dearest would ever suspect me. Besides, she says you're good enough for her, I suppose you weren't good enough for **your** **mother,** or should I say, Mika."

That was it. Reaching into thin air, they yanked their hand out, only to reveal the body of Chara. It was obvious that she was a girl, just like Frisk, but they didn't know if Chara was agender. Was that the right term? Frisk thought so.

Chara hit the ground with a loud thud, attracting the attention of Toriel and Sans.

They ran up the stairs as Frisk got up.

Throwing open the door, Toriel gasped at the sight of Chara on the floor, Frisk standing up and putting her on the bed.

Sans' eye sockets glowed a bright blue. Frisk looked over at him, shaking their head no. Sans shot them a warning look, and Frisk looked back at them with a hard stare, shaking their head no.

His eye socket dimmed down, as Chara raised their eyebrows.

"But...Chara? How?" Toriel managed to get out.

"I did some research. As it turns out, you only needed five human souls to break that barrier, and the plan was to get Chara to eat buttercups, a flower that has magical properties and can pull you in the void if you eat enough, also making it look like Chara died, while she was in the void all this time, watching. Waiting for the chance to come back. Their soul was still used, but not in the way you think it would." Frisk began to explain.

"Remember how I suddenly gained magical powers?" They asked, turning to Sans.

Sans nodded. "yeah, it was strange. what's that have to do with anything kid?"

"Well, the other effect of chara going into the void is that she lost her soul temporarily, causing it to pick another human to host it." they explained, waiting for Chara to pick it up.

She caught on, and began to explain. Her bangs covered her eyes, so they couldn't see the tears of regret building up in them. "My soul stayed inside my body, but as Toriel took my body and buried it under the flowers, the humans that fell on those flowers were possessed by my soul, which was possessed by evil, leading them to kill some monsters they encountered. Fortunately, they each had their own specific trait that allowed them to fight against the other soul that had invaded them. They were all killed by Asgore in the end. I also know what it feels like to have two souls in my body. My father was a serial killer, and he would abuse me from time to time, but one night, he got into a fight, and stumbled home, where he died before my mother and I. His soul floated out of him, and as I was the closest, and 7, so I reached out and touched it. For 7 more years, I was tormented by constant thoughts of wanting to kill something, anything. I was rude to everyone I met. Once I had fallen down, the part of me that was my father's soul was tamed for a bit, and I was able to be the perfect child that you know, Toriel." she said, voice quivering slightly.

Frisk's eyes widened as they saw two tears fall from Chara's eyes.

"Then, he came back, wanting me to kill the monsters and humanity. I knew I had to do something-anything-to rid the evil soul that dwelled inside me, so when I found out about the buttercups, I managed to convince Asriel to let me 'kill' myself, and what power I could use from my father's soul, I split it in half, leaving half to exist beyond my grave, to convince the others I was 'dead', and the other half possessed Frisk and the others, giving them what magic power my father had gained. But, that doesn't change the fact that those innocent kids are dead because of me." Chara finished, tears flowing like a river down her face.

"i thought humans couldn't absorb other human souls." Sans said.

"My father was never human, and some humans are tainted. When a human kills or injures another living being intentionally more than once, their soul becomes tainted, and keeps becoming tainted until it's black, unlike pure souls that are completely a solid color. Some humans are born more pure than others. Anyway, the soul becomes more tainted as it goes on, so if someone hit another person, their soul wouldn't be tainted, but if they did it again, then it would taint. We call these tainted souls, the Dark Stars. Humans can absorb tainted souls, but are not given any power unless it is extracted by the host of the soul." she said, head in her lap as she tucked their legs into herself.

"So, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not telling you, and I'm sorry for making you all suffer." Chara cried, tears spilling over their cheeks.

All was quiet, the two monsters watching as Frisk wrapped their arms around Chara.

"It's alright..." Frisk soothed, making Chara look at the other human in shock. Frisk opened their arms for a hug, which Chara excepted, wrapping her arms around the girl and crying into her shoulder.

Toriel snapped out of her stupor, walking over to her two adopted children and taking them in her arms, she whispered, "It's okay, my child, you weren't in control, you had no idea. It's okay. I'm just glad you're alive."

Sans only nodded at the girl, showing his sympathy, but still letting her know he was suspicious.

* * *

(The next day)

After the other residents of the house (who were overjoyed to see her back) were told her story, they prepared a room for Chara. She had slept in Frisk's room the first night. It was right in-between Frisk's room and Papyrus' so she could go to either one to talk.

Toriel had registered her for school, and she would be starting school on Monday. Her cover story was that she was Frisk's twin, who had transferred away but was now back.

She rolled over on her side, grabbing the laptop that was provided for her. She sat up, setting the computer up and getting onto the internet.

She had no idea how they could afford all of this, and Toriel was taking her and Frisk out tomorrow to shop for decorations for her room. Maybe Toriel had made a company? That sounded plausible. They did use chunks of solid gold in the underground, so maybe that was it?

She shrugged.

Clicking onto Youtube, she browsed around a bit, subscribing to funny gaming channels she found, (Markiplier, Jackscepticeye, Game Grumps, Commander Holly...etc.) and other random channels.

Clicking onto the game grumps' channel, she went to playlists, selecting the playlist titled Super Mario 64.

The first episode started, and she lied down.

" _I really don't deserve to be forgiven._ " she thought. " _But I suppose these idiots just won't give up._ "

* * *

 **Was it any good? I hope you liked it.**

 **Question Time:**

 _ **Do you guys listen to Panic! at the disco?**_

 **Until next time,**

 _ **~Madi~**_


	2. School

**I'm back! I know I said I wasn't going to update again until Starry Skies was finished, but I couldn't resist. Can you guys please review a little more? I really want to know what you guys think! Also, I'm going to test how many of you guys actually read these, so if you do, the code word is 'Blue Panda'**

 **Review Replies:**

 **BatmanRules256:** _Ah, thank you!_

 _ **ONWARDS!**_

* * *

Frisk walked into school cheerfully Monday morning, their usual purple and blue sweater on. Beside them was Chara, who hung her head and opted to stare at the floor. They walked into the office together, Frisk asking the receptionist for Chara's schedule. The receptionist handed it over, not even bothering to spare Frisk a second glance. Frisk thanked her kindly, walking out of the room.

Chara looked at Frisk. "Why?"

They looked back at Chara. "Why what?"

"Why did you still thank you back there?" she asked, jerking her thumb in the direction of the office.

"Oh, well, I really didn't think anything was wrong there, she was probably just busy. We are having an assembly today." she said, looking down at Chara's schedule.

"You're in all my classes!" Frisk chirped happily. Chara gave her a small smile.

"That's good." she whispered.

"C'mon. I have a couple friends I want you to meet." she grinned, grabbing Chara's hand.

A girl bumped into them seconds later, sending them all to the floor.

She quickly got up, checking her hair and nails.

"Oh, it's the monster lover." the girl said rudely as Frisk got to their feet, pulling Chara up.

"Hello, Ashley." Frisk said, giving her a patient smile.

Ashley only scoffed.

She was about 5'9, had blonde hair, brown eyes, etc. Stereotypical popular.

Chara narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

"Who is this little dork with you?" she purred.

"I'm-" Chara started, but was cut off by Frisk

"This is Chara, my twin sister." they said, giving Chara a look out of the corner of their eye, telling her to let them handle this.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to put my things in my locker, we have an assembly and I have to be there early." they stated, walking past Ashley and pulling Chara out of the crowd with them.

Chara stayed quiet, letting herself be dragged along as they reached their lockers.

"Your locker is the one next to mine." Frisk stated, tapping the metal locker as they unlocked their own.

Chara undid the lock, putting what little they had in the locker and shutting it, putting the lock back into place.

Frisk went through a few things, finding a packet and pulling it out expertly.

They handed the packet to Chara, who raised her eyebrows.

"What is this?" she asked.

Frisk shut their locker, putting the lock back into place.

"This," they said, taking the packet back and grabbing Chara's hands, "is the results of the student council election."

"I'm the president, and I was selected to announce the other members. There are going to be 16 of us, and the president and vice-president are going to have places at the PTA meetings, to provide an intelligent child's outlook on things." she explained, reaching the doors.

There were rows and rows of seats, and Frisk sat Chara in the front, telling her to stay put.

* * *

After the assembly, many parents walked up to frisk, asking them questions and thanking them for their hard work. There was a girl in the back, two 'loving' parents behind her.

Frisk recognized them immediately, panic and shock flashing through her cerulean eyes.

"Oh, so this is where you've been, dear." The woman said.

"Ma'am? I'm afraid I do not know you. I'm Frisk, and you are?" Frisk said, extending their hand.

She felt Toriel grab her shoulders, and she relaxed slightly.

"I am your mother, don't act like we haven't met." she snapped.

Frisk kept being calm. "I'm sorry ma'am. My parents have been dead to me for years. This is my mother now." they said, smiling cruelly, retracting their hand.

Toriel's grip loosened, and Frisk stepped foward.

"Hello, I am Frisk." they said to the child that stood in front of them, "What is your name?"

The girl stuck out her hand, her forest green eyes gleaming with shock. "Yumi." she said.

She had stark white hair, with black tips and lines running through her hair, making a stark contrast. Her eyes were a forest green, and Frisk could tell she was nervous.

"These are my lovely foster parents, they are taking me in until the agency finds someone to adopt me." she introduced, as Frisk shook her hand.

"Oh! You're the vice-president! It's a pleasure to be meeting you!" they said, making eye contact.

"Well, we'll see you at dismissal dear." The woman said, leading the man away.

Frisk made eye contact with Chara, silently communicating their plan.

"Hey, Yumi, can you show me to my next class, it's math." she said, grinning from ear to ear.

Yumi nodded. "Frisk, will you be coming?" she asked quietly.

Frisk shook their head. "Sorry, but I have to talk to Toriel about something. You two go on ahead."

Both girls nodded, walking out of the large auditorium.

Frisk turned back to Toriel.

"I need a huge favor." they said.

Toriel nodded. "Anything for you, my child."

Frisk wouldn't ask for anything unless they really needed it.

* * *

(With Chara and Yumi.)

"You know, you're pretty lucky." Chara said, closing her eyes.

Yumi clenched her jaw tightly. "Why is that, Chara?"

"You got Frisk's birth monsters for parents." she said.

"I'm not sure what you mean by that." Yumi said stiffly.

"That's okay, you'll know soon enough. All I know is, Frisk never does anything without a reason. Nothing. So if they wanted to talk to Toriel right after meeting you, something must be off with our former parents." she stated.

"So, when you have social studies, don't be surprised if Toriel isn't there." Chara said, casting a glance at Yumi from the corner of her eye.

* * *

Yumi walked into her social studies that day with Chara and Frisk, chatting idly. They noticed that Toriel wasn't there, and instead of her, there was a short skeleton, wearing a dark blue button down shirt, and black pants.

Frisk sighed in annoyance as they saw the skeleton sleeping, and the classroom fell silent as they saw Frisk walk over to the substitute, a book in hand.

They slammed the book down on the desk, making the skeleton jump up.

He sighed as he saw Frisk standing there, hands on their hips.

"Sheesh, Tori taught you well." He said, sighing and standing at the board.

They all sat down.

"I'm sans, your substitute for today. Ms. Kani (Toriel) had some family matters to take care of." he yawned, starting the lesson.

Chara furrowed her eyebrows, whispering something to Frisk.

"I thought Toriel's last name was Dremurr?"

Frisk shook their head. "No, not anymore at least. She wanted to change her last name so she was no longer affiliated with Asgore."

Chara nodded. "Ah, okay."

Meanwhile, Yumi's mind was racing. " _How did they know? What's going to happen to me now?_ "

* * *

 **Again, I know I said I wouldn't update until Starry Skies was complete, but I couldn't resist.**

 **Question Time:**

 _ **What is your Undertale OTP?**_

 **Until Next Time,**

 _ **~Madi~**_


	3. Puns and Confrontation!

**Oh my! Thank you all for the reviews! I have a poll up for this story, so please go vote on that!**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Guest:** _Oh, Thank you! Hmm, what an interesting ship._

 **CharlieDragonRiderDemigodFlame:** _I ship them too, not as much as Soriel though! ^-^_

 **Undertario:** _(Nice profile pic) Lol! Sans X Fem. Frisk sounds interesting._

 **HappyPup1:** _Yeeeeesssss! Soriel is amazing! Thank yooooou~!_

 **F0rever l0st gir1:** _Thank you~!_

 **sceera1:** _Thank you! ^0^_

 **BatmanRules256:** _Yes it is!_

 **DescendingSnow:** _Thank you!_

 **Guest (1)** : _I love Soriel!_

 **ThatApolloKid6123:** _Thank you! I love Alyphne! (Is that what it's called? I hope so!)_

 ** _ONWARDS!_**

* * *

Class went smoothly after that, sans throwing in a couple of puns here and there.

One of the student's pencil broke, and sans got up, bringing them a new one.

"writing with a broken pencil is a bit ' **pointless'** , don't you think?"

Most of the kids giggled, some not reacting at all, and a couple groaning.

They went back to work, and Chara raised her hand.

"Yes?" sans responded.

"You forgot to take attendence." she pointed out.

sans grinned "I guess I'm a bit **absent-minded**."

He got the same reaction, and took attendance.

He sent a student to deliver it to the office, and Frisk overheard some girls gossiping.

They walked to the desk, whispering to sans.

"Well the girls in the back who are gossiping have no sense of **rumor** , then." sans said, quite loudly.

The girls blushed at being called out, and glared at Frisk, who simply smiled.

The whole class laughed, most at the puns and some at the girls.

* * *

After school was let out for the day, sans walked Chara, Frisk and Yumi to the pickup lane.

"Do you know the plan?" Chara asked, lifting an eyebrow. She didn't know how they were going to save the poor girl, but apparently sans did.

sans nodded, grabbing Yumi's and Chara's wrists.

Frisk smiled and placed a hand on both their backs, nodding at sans.

Yumi looked frightened by all this, but a warm smile from Frisk had her calmed down.

Soon, they were standing in the middle of Frisk's old living room, a huge room with various pieces of furniture and instruments scattered about.

Sans opened his eyes, only to reveal one was glowing blue.

"Kid, go get your stuff. Hurry." He said softly.

"Frisk, get as much of her stuff as you can."

Frisk nodded, grabbing Yumi's hand, who was still in a daze, and running up the stairs.

"C'mon!" she yelled, which was very unusual for Frisk.

Chara stood by sans. "I guess you want me to help?" she asked.

Sans nodded. "I know there's a sick and twisted part of you in there, kid." he stated gruffly.

Chara smiled, a wicked, evil, cruel smile. "Ah, how right you are." she said, grabbing the knife that was stashed away in her belt.

Frisk's blood-related parents stormed in, seething with rage.

Chara tossed the knife up and down, catching it in by the handle in her hand.

"Ah, I bet you must be upset about your new 'child' getting adopted, right?" she said, a wicked smirk on her face as she looked at them, crimson eyes glowing a bright red.

"I bet it's so horrible. You're not going to have another punching bag, ever again." Chara smirked. She had known why Frisk ran away, but other than that, she knew nothing about Frisk's past.

Frisk's mother, Mika, scoffed. "Oh really? How do you suppose that'll happen? They don't know a thing." she said.

"do you really think i haven't been keeping tabs on you?" sans asked.

Mika scoffed. "How could you do that, their aren't any cameras in our house, and how do you even know we birthed that thing?" she snapped, refering to Frisk as she said thing.

"Well I work as a librarian when I'm not being a substitute for Tori, and when you are friends with a scientist, you learn certain..facts." sans explained, eyes completely black. He snapped his fingers as cameras came into view, a blue barrier around them, which had made them invisible.

"And I've had camera's installed here since I found out about you two."

They both smiled eerily, pulling out knives of their own.

"But, I have a question for you two." sans stated. Chara smirked.

 **"Do you want to have a bad time?** "

* * *

Frisk and Yumi hurriedly gathered up her things, everything ranging from her instruments and equipment, to her posters and cork board on the wall.

They got everything out, and Frisk smiled and Yumi and sat down on her bed.

Yumi looked at her and started to cry.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." the girl cried. Frisk just smiled softly, knowing the panic she was going through all too well.

Frisk wrapped their arms around Yumi, letting the younger girl sob into her shoulder.

Yumi stopped crying eventually, sniffling.

"Frisk, what's going to happen to me now? I-I don't want to go back to the orphanage, the other kids will just, go back to calling me by what I am." she whispered.

Frisk only smiled at her and said, "You're coming with us."

Her green orbs widened in shock and Frisk smiled at her.

"Stay here, alright? I have something to take care of." they whispered, walking out of the room and silently shutting the door behind them.

They walked to the hall closet, pressing a button inside and finding it opened into a room full of weapons, and a training room.

"Hm, they certainly haven't changed much." Frisk thought sourly. She grabbed a metal sword off of the wall, swinging around a couple times for good measure.

They walked out of the room, smiling darkly as they walked down the stairs.

Their parents eyes widened in shock and fear. They had known that their child knew martial arts and swordplay, but never would have guessed in a million years that she would actually use what she had learned against them.

"Frisk my darling daughter, what are you doing with that sword?" Her mother asked, stopping dead in her tracks. sans looked behind him only to find that Frisk was hovering in the air, about two feet off of the ground, with a dark smile.

Frisk sprouted angel wings.

"Sans, Chara, I need you to stay back." they said, an air of finality surrounding them.

"but kid-" sans tried to object, but frisk cut him off.

"Now." she stated.

sans and Chara backed up, leaning against the wall.

"I have a couple words for you two." they said, jaw clenched. "First, although I may look like a female, I use the pronoun 'they', so please refer to me as such. Second, what you have done is unforgivable. That girl upstairs, Yumi, has already suffered more than your pitiful brains can imagine." they glared at the parents "So right now, I'm going to get a little revenge."

The angel wings disappeared, and Frisk was dropped to the ground.

"Come." Frisk beckoned them with a finger.

They both lunged at Frisk, and they dodged, cutting them with the blade.

This went on for a while, until police sirens were heard outside.

The parents tried to escape, but Frisk didn't let them.

"Did you actually think I was going to kill you? No, I wasn't. I want you to waste your pitiful lives away in jail for child abuse and murder." Frisk spat, just as cops busted in. Frisk's parents surrendered their weapons, putting their hands behind their heads.

A cop led them away, another talking to Frisk and sans. They told them what had transpired, and he nodded.

"Well, based on all the footage you have up there, and the charges, reports and their criminal records, I would say their not going to be getting out anytime soon. We don't need to investigate the house, so feel free to get the young girl's things out of here."

Frisk nodded. "Thank you officer."

He tipped his hat, walking out of the room

Frisk sighed in relief. "We did it. Thank the gods."

sans looked at Frisk. "kiddo, where'd you learn how to fight with a sword?"

"It was something I picked up to use at school. People would bully me more often when I was younger, and I used a stick to fight back. That and I was forced to take kendo and Karate when I was younger." She shrugged, looking around.

An idea seemed to come to her, and she walked into her parent's bedroom.

She dug around in the drawers, pulling out a coin purse and jewelry box.

She stepped out of the room, looking at Chara and sans, who were still in shock. The little human that would never hurt a soul actually knew how to fight?

Frisk nodded at them both, as if reading their thoughts. "The only two worth hurting are those two. I believe that bullies are just misdirected, that's all. The two who made me can be much, much worse. Some criminals are worth hurting as well. They know what they did." she stated." Plus, I could've believed what I had been told before about monsters and probably kill all of them, though that would be under the influence of Chara's father's soul." they muttered.

"Anyway, let's get Yumi to the house, Toriel has already cleaned out a room for her."

Chara nodded, walking upstairs with Frisk.

* * *

 **Another chapter done! Please let me know what you think!**

 **Question Time!:**

 _ **Which character in Undertale best represents you?**_

 **Until Next Time:**

 ** _~Madi~_**


	4. Dinner and her past

This happened because I was inspired. Next chapter begins the first real 'arc', I guess. This chapter is a filler, just to let you know her backstory, which is pretty dark. . I'm still amazed by all the support this is getting! Thank you guys so much. This chapter is a longer one.

Review Replies:

 **HappyPup1** : _I fixed that this chapter, I think._

 **Kiryma** : _It is, but they could potentially be very dangerous. I will!_

 **IndigoWolfie:** _Thank you!_

 **CharlieDragonRiderDemigodFlame:** _That sounds interesting, a mixture of Chara and Alphys, huh?_

 **Ihascake12345:** _I can completely understand._

 **Undertario:** _Oooh, that's interesting._

 **coolPastagal:** _Can you please tell me what you find confusing?_

 **METAmahn:** _Thank you for telling me. I also felt it was too quick of a resolution, but I promise that the next conflict is going to last much longer._

 **ItsMeYourBestFriend:** _Haha, I'm pretty lazy too._

 _ **ONWARDS!**_

* * *

They took Yumi back to the house, helping the young teen put her stuff away. Frisk presented her with a laptop and earbuds, her little gift to the girl.

"Here, this is from Chara and I." she said, handing it to the girl. They were both sitting on her queen sized bed. Yumi's eyes widened as she shook her head profusely. "I can't except that!" she denied.

Frisk frowned. "C'mon, Yumi. We're family now." she said, giving her a small wink as she said 'sisters'.

Yumi's eyes widened once more, little tears forming in the corners of them. She sniffled. "Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked, tears falling from her eyes.

Frisk smiled once more, a hint of sadness in their tone as she soothed the other girl. "I know what it feels like. I know what it feels like to be hit for a small mistake, or an A- on your report card, or just for no good reason, okay? I know what it feels like to struggle through each passing day, wanting to end it all with every fiber of your being. I know how you feel. And honestly, I know how much you've been through, and I know what it's like to have your innocence taken from you. I want you to take this, as celebration for being strong enough to live."

Yumi nodded, a weak nod. "I guess I'll be with you and Chara from now on, huh?" she gave Frisk a watery and weak smile.

Frisk nodded, giggling slightly. "Now c'mon! You've got to meet the others." she said, pulling Yumi's arm.

Yumi stood up, wearing a dark blue and yellow striped sweater, and black pants.

She sighed softly as she was pulled along by her sleeve, looking over at Frisk with caring eyes.

"Let's go." she grinned.

* * *

Frisk tugged Yumi into the kitchen first, where Toriel was working on dinner and Chara was doing homework. Chara and Toriel looked up as they entered, each greeting them.

"Yo!" Chara gave them both a smile.

"Ah, my children. Dinner is almost ready. Could you go round everyone up?" Toriel asked, a black apron over her clothes.

Frisk nodded, and Yumi gave a small smile, nodding her head as well.

" _No one has ever refered to me as 'My child' before. It's always just been 'Yumi.'_ " Yumi thought, liking the motherly warmth that radiated from Toriel.

Chara gave her a grin, as if to say, 'You and I will be great friends!'

Frisk dragged her away, walking into the hallway.

"Sans and Toriel have a thing for each other, I just know it." Yumi declared suddenly.

Frisk lifted an eyebrow, an amused expression on their face. "Why do you think that?"

"I dunno, just a gut feeling, I guess." She shrugged, already feeling comfortable in Frisk's presence.

"You have a keen eye, madam." Frisk joked. "They have a thing for each other, yeah. Actually," Frisk leaned in closer, " We've all placed bets on how long it'll be until they confess to each other."

Yumi giggled at the joke. "I want in on this little bet."

Frisk giggled as well. "How long do you think?"

"I'm giving it two weeks to escalate, and 17 days to happen." she grinned smugly.

Frisk looked at her, amusement swirling in her cerulean orbs. "Why do you think that?"

Yumi winked. "I'll never tell."

They both laughed, entering Undyne and Alphys' room. "

"Time for dinner!" they both chimed, interrupting their cuddle session.

"Awe man! It was just getting to the good part." Undyne groaned, pausing the show.

Frisk looked at the screen. There was a pink-haired man onscreen, along with a busty blonde, a blue cat, a redhead, and a dark haired man.

"You guys are still watching Fairy Tail?" Frisk asked, rather quietly.

"Y-Yeah." Alphys answered.

"It's pretty long." Undyne answered.

"Alright, well we gotta go get the others." Frisk smiled and waved, walking out with Yumi.

"Wait. Who was that with her?" Undyne asked once they had left.

"I have no idea." Alphys answered.

* * *

Frisk knocked on Papyrus' bedroom door.

"Dinner's ready!" she called through the door.

They both walked back down the hall, looking at the large living room.

The front door was in the living room, which had a set of stairs against the right wall, and there was a hallway, the first part open. There was a railing on the other side of the hallway, the part that was open, acting as a barrier so no one fell off. There was a wall separating the kitchen from the living room, which was where the open part of the hallway stopped.

Sans was on the couch, watching TV as usual.

"Dinner!" Frisk called, walking through the living room with Yumi.

"alright, be there in a second kiddo." he said.

They both nodded, walking back into the kitchen.

Frisk's eyebrows rose when she saw Chara helping in the kitchen, watching in amusement.

Music played in the kitchen, the song that was playing ending, and Toriel turning it off.

They both sat at the table, giggling as Chara turned around, giving them an annoyed look.

They both giggled harder, as a small smile grew on Chara's face.

* * *

Soon enough, the others joined them. When everyone had finally sat down, Frisk stood up, tugging Yumi with her.

She cleared her throat, grabbing everyone's attention.

Three pairs of eyes turned towards the twelve-year-old, along with four eyesockets and one more eye.

She smiled, silently thanking them.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to the newest member of our family, Yumi." they said, nodding towards Yumi.

"Ohh, she's family?! As in Toriel adopted her?" Undyne asked.

Frisk nodded. "She's really nice, and I know you all will like her."

Yumi blushed at the compliment, still not used to receiving them.

"It's nice to meet you all." she said shyly.

"THIS IS GREAT! WE HAVE ANOTHER HUMAN THAT CAN SPEND TIME WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus said, quite loudly.

Frisk nodded mutely, smiling. They sat back down.

"So kid, is that your natural hair color?" Undyne asked, referring to her black and white hair.

She shook her head. "No. My actual hair color is a medium chestnut brown, but I had to dye my hair this way a couple of years back because my adoptive parents didn't like the color, and I've kept it this way."

Undyne hummed. "So tell me, and if I'm prying-stop me-but what were your parents and adoptive parents like?" she asked, unusually calm for some reason. The table was silent as Alphys elbowed her girlfriend.

"Undyne! You can't just ask her that!" Chara said defensively, coming to the newer girl's defense.

Yumi cut her off before she could scold Undyne any more, giving her a serene smile. "No, it's fine, really. Thank you though. If I'm going to be a member of this family, I should be honest with you guys, right?"

She looked back at Undyne. "Well, my mother was an amazing woman. She primarily worked as a detective, but performed at chairty events and helped the homeless. I remember once, there was a homeless man in front of a pharmacy, and she stopped and pulled twenty dollars out of her purse, telling him to go get himself something to eat, and gave him a ride to the shelter. But, not everyone is a good person. My father was...just horrible. He told me he never liked me, and he hit me a lot, mostly because he was a drunk. He always acted like the nicest guy in the world around mom, and I kept quiet about the abuse because it seemed to me like they loved each other, but that wasn't true either. I was walking to a friends house when she was killed." Her hands tightened into fists, and tears built up behind her eyes. "She had been pulled into an alleyway by my father, and was killed by her own gun. I watched the whole thing happen. I had never seen her look so hurt and scared. He put the gun to her head and told her that he never loved her, and then he-he pulled the trigger." A tear fell into her lap. "They say people tend to block out traumatic memories, but that isn't the case for me. I-I remember him watching with twisted satisfaction as her body slid down the wall, lifeless. Then he walked out of the alleyway. I was so scared and afraid. I ran towards my mother looking down at her. My stomach twisted into knots. I cried for hours and hours on end. No one found me, but, when I went home that night, he tried to kill me." She stood, pulling her sweater down to show her shoulder. Right above her breast and next to her armpit was a scar. "This is what resulted. I walked inside, where he was waiting." she took a deep breath, fixing her sweater. "He fired at me, and it hit, giving me the scar you just saw. I don't know what he was aiming for, but it hit me. I screamed out, clutching my shoulder as he pointed the gun at me again. I got back to my feet, running at him. I swung at him, knocking him down. I was only 8, but I had some fighting lessons from mom under my belt. I had punched him in the stomach, and the gun fell to his left. Without thinking, I grabbed it, running before he could even think to catch me. He got back up, and he threatened to kill me, and asked me what I was going to do. He taunted me, telling me that I wouldn't kill him. I aimed with the gun-letting go of my arm and I shot at his head. The bullet hit him, and he died. I looked away, body trembling. Our neighbors had heard the shots and called the police, who showed up quickly. One of the policewomen saw me, clutching my arm, a gun in front of me, and they got me some help. Once I had told them what had happened, they ruled my father's homicide a self defense case. I was immediately moved to this town, the officials agreeing that it would be too painful to keep me in my hometown. I was put into foster care, rotating homes every couple months. This went on for a couple years, until I got placed in the care of the two that Frisk, Chara and sans, saved me from. They were horrible. I had to be the best in everything. Anything except an A+ on my report card and I was hit and screamed at. But I was saved, and now I'm here." she smiled.

Everything stayed silent for a while, until Chara and Frisk looked at each other, standing.

They walked over to Yumi, pulling her into a hug. Toriel joined them, hugging them all. Alphys was next, then sans and Undyne. Last was Papyrus, who joined the hug happily.

Yumi sighed happily, and everyone looked at her strangely.

"I'm sorry. I've just never been surrounded by so much warmth and kindness before. I like it." she smiled.

Chara smiled, a plan hatched in her mind.

"You know what Toriel and sans like? Puns." she grinned.

Yumi giggled. "Why do I feel like this is going to be funny?"

"Oh trust me, it's going to be very **humerus**." Sans joked, giving them a wink.

"SANS!" Papyrus groaned.

Yumi just giggled as Toriel laughed along.

"What are you going to do, pap? **Pun** ish me?"

The playful banter continued, and Yumi laughed harder than she had in a while.

" _I could get used to this_." she thought contently.

* * *

 **Oooh, so now we know Yumi's past. Was this chapter too dark? I hope not.**

 **Question Time!:**

 _ **So, Chara X Frisk or Asriel X Frisk OR Asriel X Chara? I gots to know.**_

 **Until Next time:**

 _ **~Madi~**_


	5. Bullies and a Talent Show announcement

**WOOOHOO! I feel like a good friend right now, don't ask why though! Also, Charisk is going to be a thing now, so yeah.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **BatmanRules256:** _I know what you mean, I ship them all too._

 **IGotBoredAndChangedMyName:** _XD THis made me laugh until my sides hurt_

 **HappyPup1:** _Haha, thank you!_

 **ERODE:** _Thank you for the feedback! Alphyne will be in this story!_

 **Teh Esprite:** _I agree, but I ship all of them._

 **Flowisk16:** _Thank you for your feedback_

 **ItsMeYourBestFriend:** _Hm, that choice seems pretty popular..._

 **Caleb Stanton:** _Thank you!_

 **ThatApolloKid6123:** _Thank you!_

 **Guest:** _IT'S GOING TO HAPPEN, DON'T WORRY!_

 **WingDing Gaster:** _Thank you for your feedback!_

 **dwayiam:** _Well, we have a clear winner now!_

 _ **ONWARDS!**_

* * *

Frisk sat at her computer, tapping away at the keys as she wrote the newest chapter in her story. Music was playing in the background, providing a steady flow of inspiration for the young girl. A familiar song turned on and she smiled, singing along to the lyrics.

Yumi had been walking down the hall when she heard someone singing. She followed the sound, sitting down next to the door it came from. The voice was slightly feminine, and was beautiful.

 **"** I'm never what I like

I'm double-sided.

And I just can't hide ,I kinda like it

When I make you cry,

Cause I'm twisted up, I'm twisted up, inside. **"**

The song continued, the voice singing along expertly.

As the song ended, she cracked the door open and peeked. Frisk had been singing, and she gasped softly in awe.

Shutting the door, she walked back down the hallway.

* * *

Frisk, Yumi and Chara walked into the school earlier than usual the next morning, a large group of people blocking their path.

"What is all the commotion about?" Frisk asked.

"No idea." Chara frowned.

"Might as well go find out then." Yumi shrugged, pulling the two other girls to the front of the crowd.

There was a giant blue poster hung up on the wall, golden writing on it.

"Come join us on March 10th for an amazing compilation of our student's talents! Special Judge: Mettaton! NOTE: Talent scouts have been invited. *You must sign up by Friday, February 26th!" It read. Yumi frowned. A talent scout for a middle school talent show? That seemed a little extreme.

She looked to her left, only to see Frisk staring at the floor.

She exchanged confused glances with Chara, then moved on, grabbing Frisk and tugging her along.

This wouldn't end well.

* * *

Frisk sighed through their nose as they walked into their dance class.

One art/physical education class was a requirement, and you could choose more than one, but it you would have to catch up what you missed in both classes. For example; If you took an art class, you would have to still do the assignments, but you would also have to do the dance class as well.

Frisk had chose dance at the beginning of the year; dance, music, writing and art were the things they loved to do. They weren't very good at sports. Frisk kept straight A's easily, but they never really held an interest in math and some parts of social studies.

They changed into a unisex leotard, as their teacher was a full supporter to identify as a they.

Chara and Yumi followed them into the room, watching them carefully. Yumi had gotten her schedule adjusted to theirs, so she had their classes now.

Dance class started, a variety of different genres being played. Frisk kept up, moving smoothly with the music, as it came naturally.

Yumi and Chara also kept up, the three outshining the class as if they had a mental connection.

The song switched over again, Frisk smiling as she danced along.

Yumi tried to recognize the band. Hmm, it wasn't My Chemical Romance, or Panic! at the Disco, and it certainly didn't sound like Fall Out Boy.

"OHHH!" she thought, "It's Twenty One Pilots! I think this is a song off of Vessel. Screen, maybe? Yeah, that's it!"

Dance class ended soon after, the dance instructor singing praises to Frisk, Chara and Yumi.

Yumi and Chara went ahead, the dance instructor wanting to talk to Frisk about something.

They changed quickly, telling Frisk they were going to wait at the gates for them.

Frisk nodded, a flicker of fear in her eyes. Chara narrowed her eyes at the floor, but took Yumi's hand and ran down the hall, to their homeroom.

She politely asked the teacher for three Talent show forms, which were given to her with an encouraging smile. Chara smiled back politely, saying "Thank you" to the teacher and slipping out of the room.

She quietly sighed when they were out of her hearing range, whispering a string of curse words.

"How does Frisk even do that? I mean, it's so freakin' hard to be nice!" The brown haired girl groaned.

Yumi laughed. "She's just naturally nice I guess. I mean, I don't think she'd hurt a soul, even if her life wasn't in danger."

Chara smiled fondly. "I guess."

Yumi narrowed her eyes, before realizing and smiling playfully. "Ohhh, so that's how it is. I'd never of guessed you swing that way, Chara."

Chara's head snapped up, a fiery red color taking over her cheeks. "Y-you've got the wrong idea!"

Yumi giggled. "Whatever you say, Chara." she walked ahead , "C'mon, let's go get Frisk."

Chara nodded, walking beside her, still blushing.

"Oh~ Poor Frisk...her biological parents didn't like her for who she was so she jumped down a mountain to live with the monsters." A girly voice sneered as they approached the dance class.

"Please...stop." A weak Frisk cried, letting out a weak cry as she was hit again.

Chara's head snapped up, and she ran in that direction, arriving at the door and looking at Yumi who was blocking it.

"You can't go in there, Chara. You and I both know that you'll rip them into pieces if you do. We have to let Frisk handle this." Yumi said, an air of finality around her, standing in the front of the door.

"Yumi, they hit her!" Chara hissed.

"Yeah, I know that genius. If it gets any worse, I'll go in there and let you tear them to pieces, but right now we have to at least try and let Frisk handle this." Yumi argued.

"Fine, but we're telling Toriel about this anyway." Chara agreed, biting her lip.

Yumi pulled her phone out, recording the rest of the conversation.

"I bet that your 'sister' hates you too. I mean she went away for years, so she must not love you anymore. And what's with that orphan living with you guys? What was her name? Yumi? She's not anything special either, just an ugly bitch trying to be perfect." another cry was heard from Frisk," And your mom, she's a goat, what's with that? What about the small skeleton that comes with her? What is he, huh? Your mom's little plaything?" The voice sneered again.

That was it. They could say whatever they wanted about Yumi or Chara, but Frisk and the others are where the two drew the line.

The door slammed open as Chara walked in, a sickly-sweet smile plastered on her face. Yumi shut the door quietly, walking inside.

The group harassing Frisk whirled around, facing Chara.

She recognized that face.

"I would say that it's nice to meet you again, but that's not true, now is it, Ashley?"

* * *

 **OHHHHHH! I did it! Btw, I have a poll up, so could you guys go vote on that? Thanks in advance of you do! ^_^**

 **Question Time!:**

 _ **Soriel anyone?**_

 **Until Next time:**

 _ **~Madi~**_


	6. Hybrids and Why He Lied

**So Charisk is going to be a thing now...that's nice. I haven't updated in a while, but Spring Break starts tomorrow after school so, I'll be able to write a lot more. Also, I did a genocide run and holy hell, Undyne's fight is hard. I beat it, but there is a series on my youtube channel (MusicSoul (Them3crazygirls) just in case you were wondering) about it. Shameless self promo is shameless. Anyway, I'm on the sans fight and it suucccckkks.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **BatmanRules256: Thank you! Also, Ashley has it coming.**

 **Guest: Will do.**

 **Chara is nice: I mean, she has it coming.**

 **HappyPup1: That it is.**

 **Sceera1: I can relate. Also, I paired the two up because it was voted on. I really have nothing against or for the ship, but I can sure as hell think of fluffy scenes. Also, no, they won't be commiting unspeakable acts in the bedroom this story, so your safe. Also, because Chara could be like Frisk, they could be gay or bi, but I don't think It's cannon.**

 **hyperkirbytwo: Thank you!**

 **Undertario: She will.**

 **Guest (2): Something akin to that.**

 _ **ONWARDS!**_

* * *

Frisk looked at Chara and Frisk, worry and fear clear in her eyes.

"Guys...don't..." Frisk whispered. Another kick was delivered to them by the bully standing above them, igniting a flaming pain in her ribs. She let out a small whimper of pain, leaning her head back against the cold wall she was leaned against.

Without another word, Chara lunged for Ashley, punching her in the stomach, followed by a knee to the head. Crimson red flames erupted around them, wisps of magic dancing hypnotically.

"This...power...what is it?" Frisk thought silently. "It's almost like...Yukara's."

They gasped audibly. If that's it then...they would have to stop them.

Before they killed everyone in this room.

(Yumi P.O.V)

My mind was blank. I could feel my body contort, a stinging pain near my waist and head.

I watched blankly as Chara beat the absolute shit out of Ashley, before moving in on a couple others.

I needed to stop. I tried to close my eyes, but they didn't move.

" _Why am I not in control?_ " I thought,trying put my hands to my head. " _Why?"_

The room was now silent, mine and Chara's bodies taking care of the bullies, and moving onto Frisk.

I could taste her fear, and my mouth pulled up into a smirk.

Why wouldn't my body respond to my brain?

(3rd person)

Frisk placed her hands to her chest, breathing slowly as all her wounds healed. Chara and Yumi's bodies still running for Frisk, who cast a barrier around herself.

She took in their appearance change. Yumi now had a wolf tail sprouting out of her back end, made of fluffy brown fur. Her hair had grown and was brown, staying back in it's ponytail.

Chara had a tail flicking out of her as well, hers being a silver color.

Frisk's mouth went dry. They were both hybrids? How?

Frisk cast a side their thoughts, clearing her mind and opening her mouth.

A person's soul was the source of inspiration and magic. So, a persons magic is based around their personality and interests, but can take many different shapes if they are trained enough.

Frisk stood on their toes, determination shining in their cerulean orbs.

They began to move to an invisible beat, so fast that not even Yumi's and Chara's bodies could keep up, before chanting something.

"Lullaby!"

The two bodies fell to the floor asleep.

Frisk crouched down next to the bodies, pressing her hands to their stomachs.

A mark glowed back at them, assuring them that the two girl's seals had been broken.

Frisk summoned a purple fire around her hands, allowing it to snake around the two others and levitate them up into the air.

They healed their tormentors, teleporting them to their houses. They almost collapsed to the floor, panting and breathing heavily. Using that much magic took a lot out of them.

They regained their breath, snapping their fingers and teleporting to the house.

They ended up in the middle of the living room, right in front of sans. He blinked, chuckling in amusement.

"heh, practicing kid?"

Frisk shook their head, panting and pointing up.

He craned his neck to look up, only to see the two fox girls that were still levitating in the air.

The pupils of light in his eyes widened.

"Hybrids, huh? we better get 'em to alphys. i'll take those two off your hands while you go get alphys, okay?"

Frisk nodded, releasing the hold on their friends and running as fast as they could to Alphys and Undyne's room. Their lungs screamed for air, begging them to stop running.

They pushed on, knocking on the door frantically.

Alphys answered, looking down at the young child, who was panting and gasping for breath.

"Frisk? W-what's wrong?" the monster asked.

"We have a situation..." Frisk panted. "sans said to get you and get to the lab. "

Alphys's eyes widened. It was both of their days off today, and her never bothered her on her day off.

Not unless something was seriously wrong.

* * *

They left soon after, sans teleporting them to their lab.

They laid the limp bodies down onto the observation table, while alphys took some blood from the two girls.

Frisk did a double take. When did they both put on lab coats?

They shook their head. Now wasn't the time to think about this.

They mentally ran through everything they knew about the underground.

There were only 5 souls needed to break the barrier, that they were sure of. They had found the books and diary when they were snooping around Asgore's room.

" _Why did he keep that from the other monsters? Why up the count?_ " They thought, biting their thumbnail. " _He knows about Hybrids, and he knows about the power of a human soul, but the experiments with determination failed...so what was he trying to accomplish?_ "

Suddenly, the puzzle pieces that had been scattered throughout their mind clicked into place.

They put a hand to their mouth, struggling to breath properly.

sans looked over to them, a confused expression overtaking his bony features.

"what's wrong kiddo?"

"Asgore...he..." Frisk breathed. "I have to stop it...I have to find another way..." Their eyes filled with tears. "I can't let him die again!"

Frisk leaned over, taking a deep breath. They had to stay calm. Having a panic attack was not going to help.

"I'm going to Mt. Ebott. I...I have to stop Asgore, sans." They stood, grabbing their coat and snapping their fingers.

"Wai-" Alphys shouted.

They were already gone.

Sans turned to her. "frisk can handle themselves. they'll be back."

Alphys nodded.

But, there was one question on both their minds.

" _What does Asgore have to do with this?_ "

* * *

In a flash of blinding lavender light, Frisk was back at Mount Ebott.

They jumped down the hole again, this time using their magic to ensure they landed safely.

They ran as soon as they touched the ground, using their magic to fly over puzzles and such when they needed to.

Soon enough, they were at the throne room, where Asgore was about to give Flowey a human soul.

They ran and threw themselves in front of Flowey.

Asgore blinked.

"Frisk?" He questioned, deep voice echoing off of the walls, "What are you doing here?"

"You can't give Flowey that soul." they whispered quietly.

"Why not?" Asgore asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It won't work. I know it won't. You can't bring Asriel back, Asgore. Not like this." Frisk said, a bit loudly.

"I must try...Frisk." Asgore whispered.

"No! You don't know what I've seen this-this thing do! Asgore, in a past timeline, I've seen Flowey kill you! You don't understand! I helped him, Asgore. I helped him. It was my fault that you died. Don't make the mistake of giving him power, alright? Don't. Please.." They yelled, fading to a whisper at the end.

Asgore shook his head. "It may not happen this time, Frisk.

He pushed Frisk behind him, determined to help his son.

He reached out, opening the hand where the soul was. There was a blinding flash of white light, accompanied by Frisk's yell of despair.

"NO!"

* * *

 **Another cliffhanger!**

 **Question Time:**

 _ **Would you guys watch a RP (Roleplaying) series where 'Chara' ,'Frisk' and the others 'play' games?**_

 **Until Next Time,**

 _ **~Madi~**_


End file.
